


Triple Date

by helenandjayne



Series: Rossi, Greenwoods and BAU Families [5]
Category: Criminal Minds, Free Willy Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenandjayne/pseuds/helenandjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin and Dave, Annie and Glenn and Aaron and Beth go on a date together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Greenwoods come to town

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story of the series of the Criminal Minds and Free Willy crossovers.

Erin's family comes to town. That night Erin asks the boys to watch Elizabeth and Jack when they go out on Sunday for a triple date. They say they would do it. That night Dave calls Aaron and lets him know that Jesse and Elvis are going to watch Jack on Sunday when they go out with Annie and Glenn. Aaron says that sounds like a good idea.


	2. Date interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Aaron get called in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date gets interrupted.

Dave, Erin, Annie and Glenn are all getting ready to go out. The doorbell rings and Dave calls down to Jesse to get the door. So Jesse gets the door and it is Aaron with Beth and Jack. He lets them know that everyone will be down shortly. Aaron asks Jack if he wants to go and hang out with Jesse and Elvis. Jack says yes. Before Jesse goes and joins Jack and Elvis in the other room. Jesse calls up and lets them know that Aaron and Beth along with Jack have arrived. Also Aaron gives Jesse his info just in case he or Elvis needs to get them in an emergency. Everyone else comes down to meet them. Erin asks Aaron if he gave his info to Jesse he says yes. While everyone says goodbye Erin double checks with Jesse to make sure he remembers everything she told him the last time. He says yes. Once they get to the restaurant after they have their appetizers Aaron and Dave get called away from their date. So Aaron and Dave take Aaron's car to the office. Meanwhile the ladies and Glenn finish up dinner. Erin asks for the check since no one wants dessert their waiter tells them it was taken care of already. Then they go and get the car. Erin drives home. When they arrive at Erin and Dave's house Jack had fallen asleep. Erin calls and asks Dave if Aaron has spare clothes for them. He says yes. Erin said that she and Beth will come and get them. So Erin goes and gets changed to be more comfortable. Erin and Beth get into the car and drive to the FBI. Beth calls Aaron as they get closer to the FBI and lets him know to meet them with the clothes for Beth and Jack. So they pull up and Aaron meets them outside with the clothes for Beth and Jack. Aaron says they will have to be out of town for a few days.


	3. The Greenwoods leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin's family leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Jack stay with Erin and Elizabeth.

Annie asks Beth if she and Jack are staying to help Erin. Beth says yes because Aaron is away. Erin drives her family to the airport. Meanwhile Elizabeth cranky back at the house. Beth changes her diaper and gives her a bottle. Meanwhile Erin says good bye to her family. She asks if someone would let her know when they land at the airport. So Erin gets back in the car and drives home. On her way home she calls the house to see if everything is okay with Elizabeth. Jack answers the phone and says Beth is with her at the moment. She asks if she could talk to Beth. Jack runs the phone to Beth. Beth gets on the phone and tells Erin that at one point Jack accidentally called her Aunt Erin. Both Beth and Erin agree to call Aaron to see if it is okay with him that Jack calls his boss Aunt Erin. Then Erin asks Beth how Elizabeth is. She says she is sleeping and that she put Elizabeth into the cradle in the living room. Erin thanks her for the help while she took her family to the airport. Beth says no problem.


	4. Erin and Beth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth hangs out with Erin at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to do a chapter about Aaron's girlfriend and his boss.

Erin's assistant calls her before she leaves for work to let her know that she isn't feeling good. Erin lets her know to take as much time as she needs. After that Erin asks Beth if she wouldn't mind coming to the FBI with her today. Beth says she would. Just let me tell my office that I'm not coming in today. Erin said she'll go and get Jack. Once they left the house they stop for breakfast somewhere. Then they get Jack to school on time. Then after Jack gets out of the car Erin calls Aaron on his phone and lets Beth tell him the story about when Erin's family left and she stayed with Elizabeth and Jack while Erin took her family to the airport. At one point he said when will Aunt Erin be back. So Erin asks if it is okay if he calls her Aunt Erin. Aaron says sure. Once they pull into the parking garage at the FBI Beth gets the stroller attachment while Erin gets her purse, the diaper bag and Elizabeth. After they get passed security they go up to Erin's office. Once in the office Erin lets her know that she had a meeting with the director at 9:30. Beth says not a problem. If Elizabeth gets cranky she will take care of it. So after the meeting Erin finds that Beth and Elizabeth aren't there. But Beth did leave a note. So Erin grabs her wallet and walks over to the BAU. She finds both Beth and Elizabeth passed out in Dave's office. So carefully Erin goes in and wakes Beth up. Erin lets her know that she is back and suggests that they go for coffee in the cafeteria on the third floor. So they head to the cafeteria and Beth finds a table that is far away from the door. While Erin gets the coffee. So after Erin sits down they talk for awhile then Beth's cellphone rings and it is Aaron. He asks her if she wouldn't mind picking Jack up from school early. When Beth asks why he said he doesn't feel good. She says sure and they take their coffee with them. So when they get back to the office Erin gives Beth the keys for the car. After Erin puts Elizabeth back in the cradle. Erin starts to do some work. Then after a few minutes Elizabeth starts to act up so Erin gets up and changes her diaper. Then Erin feeds her by covering Elizabeth. When Beth gets back with Jack. Erin tells him that they talked to his dad after he got out of the car before and told his father the story of how he called her Aunt Erin by accident. And his dad said he could call her Aunt Erin. So Erin checks on Elizabeth and sees that she needs to pull her away and burp her. So after Erin does that she tells Jack to look away. Jack does as he is told and look away. Because he knew that she needed to fix her top and bra. Plus she told him this one other time. After she is done with that Jack looks back at her. She asks Jack why he needed to picked up early. He replies that another student was picking on him about his dad being away a lot. He said the kid embarrassed him in front of the entire class. After Erin is done for the day. They leave and go home. While Erin is putting Elizabeth in her cradle. Beth makes dinner. Before they start to eat they hear a car pull in the driveway. Dave asks Erin how his ladies are doing. She says good and that Elizabeth is asleep right now. Aaron surprise Beth with a kiss and asks how she is she says good and Jack is by Elizabeth. She says to go in there quietly so he doesn't wake Elizabeth up. He says okay. Aaron says hi to his son. After Beth is done cooking dinner they all sit at the table. Aaron asks why Jack had to be picked up early from school. Erin answers that one of his classmates was picking on him because his father is away a lot. So Aaron asked Jack how he handled it. He said he couldn't think on how to handle it. Aaron says I will come into school with you tomorrow and talk to the teacher about this incident. Erin said until you got back that she and Jack were going to stay with me. Which happened to be a good thing. They got to bond a little more.


	5. The date continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date that got interrupted continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the final installment of the series.

Annie and Glenn come back to D.C. to continue the date that got interrupted. So the women of the team come over to watch Elizabeth and Jack while their parents are on a date. Erin makes sure the women have the contact info in case of emergency. They said they do. So they all leave on the date. They go to the movies and to dinner afterwards. Then they go home. Once they get to the house they find out that the children are sleeping. Carefully not to wake Jack Aaron picks him up and puts him in the car. Erin and Dave thank the ladies for coming over to watch the children while they went out. Annie and Glenn spend the next couple of days with Erin and Dave. Then Annie and Glenn leave to get back to their boys.


End file.
